Please Say
by Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot
Summary: PostHogwarts. Hermione and Draco have been happily married for a while. But what can Hermione do when Draco leaves her, and it appears to be for someone else's reasons.
1. Please Stay

Disclaimer: these characters are in no way mine.

_Just needed something to write, sorry its not very good._

_(yes title of fic and title of chapter are supposed to be different!)_

_(shout out to remusly-moony!)_

* * *

_Please Stay_

Hermione couldn't believe he had walked out on her. He lit up her life. Everything he said to her truly hadn't mattered in the end.

That was Draco Malfoy for you. In the end he always defied his emotions.

She lightly stepped into the Hogs' Head, making sure there were only a scant few in it before setting down her purse and coat on the slightly dirty wooden counter.

Seconds later, Hermione's bottom was in a rotating chair, waiting for her low alcohol tolerance level to be affected.

Well, only half a shot of Fire Whiskey, and a bartender willing to listen had Hermione off on her feelings in a second.

_Later that night………_

Hermione stared at the bartender with darkening eyes.

Was her story that big of a tragedy that he was bawling?

She had never thought so.

The short bartender sniffled, while Hermione finished off her shot of 'liquid fire'.

"Well, I shall depart," Hermione mumbled, grabbing her purse.

"Are yer sure yer'll be alroight by yerself missy?" His face now sullen.

A small smile flashed across her face. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

She shoved open the heavy door. The cold air enveloped her, brushing against her alcohol-enhanced pink cheeks. She began to walk, watching her warm breath drift away wispily into the night sky.

Hermione couldn't stop her preoccupied mind. He had left her. Had their love meant nothing? She quickly shoved rebellious tears out of her eyes and away from her face.

Across the way, someone was watching her; but as Hermione neared the large, cloaked figure, he or she disappeared with a small _pop_!

Days of Hogwarts horror flooded her mind, she had no idea who that was. Hermione began a flat out run! Not pacing herself, just running, as she felt exhaustion taking over her body.

Hermione raced around the corner, her breath completely clouding her vision. She paused in front of a cozy crème-colored house. Silently scolding herself for being so foolish.

With a _pop_, Hermione disapparated into the night; appearing, shortly afterwards, in front of a large mansion. In front of the mansion a black gate bore the initial M. She shoved the gate open, proceeding down the sidewalk until she reached the hard stone steps.

She sat down on the third step crying. But no one was their to cradle her as she rid her body of sadness. Slowly, and carefully, she ascended the remaining the steps, feeling warm tears wash over her face and continue to cloud her vision.

Hermione reached into her green purse, and pulled out a small golden key. After inserting the key into the keyhole, she turned it clockwise twice. A small _click_ and the door opened up, swallowing Hermione as she entered.

The house was deathly silent, as it had been since the day Draco left. There were no house elves as Hermione had made it perfectly clear that she would not have a husband who needed poor helpless creatures to do the two-second chores most wizards were too lazy, yet perfectly capable of doing.

Hermione pelted her purse at the gray granite floor, which lately came to haunt her.

They were his eyes, watching her and smirking at her suffering.

To her left was a black spiral staircase, she fought hard to keep her mind blank as she took the stairs two-at-a-time.

As Hermione neared the top, her heart began to race, a slight perspiration forming on her forehead

There it was.

The Door.

A door to her left. She couldn't face the master bedroom that had, but a mere week ago, become solely hers.

She let her eyelids block out the dim lighting and felt for the wall on her right. Then, she held her breath and stepped beyond the room. She was hugely relieved after passing that door, and continued down to...somewhere in the... middle of the hall to her new bedroom.

Hermione had redecorated it the other day, until it had matched her Head Girl Dormitory at Hogwarts. The thought of Harry and Ron comforted her.

They were the people however who no longer spoke to her, and it was daggers in her heart. She plopped onto the fluffy, royal red bed. Gazing around her Gryffindor themed room, she thought back on her past.

Tears began teasing her, stinging her eyes; she shut them immediately, in order to rid herself of the searing sensation caused by small amounts of salt water.

Why had he left her? It made no sense.

She had grown terribly attached to him. She had loved him unconditionally, ever since he rebuked the evil within himself.

When Hermione had stared for long periods of time into his prismatic eyes, she lost her heart in them.

Before they even got together she told herself time and time again he would leave her, because that was what Draco did. A pity, she never did believe her own common sense when it came to a platinum-haired someone.

Hermione opened her eyes, quickly blinked away the blinding tears and, switched off the light. She could see the soft moonlight flooding her bedroom as she hopped into her bed, seeing no reason in changing her clothes.

Then, the light went blurry and she once again doused her spirits and her sheets with the pain. Hermione sobbed herself to sleep, but slumberland held no happiness for her.

She saw him leaving over and over again.

_Flashback……………_

She blinked her eyes a few times as they adjusted to the bright light, and room came into focus.

_Bang! Boom! Thud!_

Her husband was throwing randoms things into a suitcase.

Draco was leaving, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked hoping that her smarts would fail her for the first time.

"What does it look like I'm doing," he shouted, exasperated. He stared at one point across the room. He couldn't even look at her. "I'm leaving."

"But, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure! It doesn't matter you aren't coming!" He glared daggers at her.

"Doesn't a wife at least have a right to know where her husband is going?" The pain was biting her as she felt her world slipping away in the blink of an eye.

"Is that what you think I am," he glowered and sneered at her.

"Who are you?" she was scared to death.

He moved closer, getting right in her face, but he still did not look her in the eyes when he told her exactly who he was.

As he reached for the door knob, the light created golden accents on his hair, making him look like the angel he had once been.

Hermione spoke up, "Wait! Don't I mean anything to you?" She questioned, her eyes glazing over.

He looked about to break, she could hear it in his voice, and his eyes appeared shinier.

Or was that because she was on the brink of tears herself and a silvery shadow was cast upon all things in view.

"No," and then his voice held out strong, although Hermione could have sworn it was more of a whimper than an answer. His face was contorting into a look she had never seen upon his angelic face.

Regret.

He shoved the door forward and it _boomed_, triggering Hermione's heart beat which was impossibly louder.

She listened a few seconds longer.

The front door slammed shut, and a small_ pop_ echoed through the empty house.

Hermione was so shocked she didn't know what exactly to do. She screamed, and cried, hoping it would bring him back.

He never did come back into the house, and probably never would.

………………………

Hermione woke, her head felt like she had been struck with a hammer a rather large one made of steel. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, angry that there was no tooth brush next to hers.

Hermione turned on the water in the shower.

After a few moments of loneliness, she saw steam floating lazily above the humongous shower.

Then she hopped in, and attempted to heal the wound life had left her.

* * *

_Now...review and tell me what you thought. And if I should dare continue it..._

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


	2. Not The Life It Seems

Disclaimer: it's not what it looks like! they aren't my creation... they are J.K.R.'s

_Enjoy this peeps!_

* * *

With every drop of crystal water floating gracefully from the faucet, she was reminded of him. Hermione wanted him to be around, not just in her thoughts, but in person. So, she tried to lose herself in those drops. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of it all to wash over her.

Hermione spent half the day there. It was the longest shampooing of her life.

As she finally made her way out of her dew dropped glass box, she fell to the floor beside her vanity.

She was slipping away.

Pretty soon there wouldn't be a single piece of her left. Even after he left, he still consumed her. He was an incurable disease, the cancer of her love life, the hole in her ever-bleeding heart.

Hermione was trapped. Everyday was a tornado of memories. But, she kept searching for a way to understand, that could be her only way out. No longer did she want to be driving on the roundabout without an exit.

In a race between two, second place was never better. Hermione wanted to know. She wanted a peek into the platinum angel's head, to learn the secrets she thought she already known. If she was heading towards the belly of beast, she might as well learn the truth before she was hunted down.

As subtle as a single sheet of rice paper landing on the ground, Hermione's amber eyes recognized the cobalt blue of an envelope only two shades lighter than the tiles beneath her.

She picked up Draco's stationary, trembling inside. She was afraid of what it withheld from her. Hermione waited as her mind fought. It felt like watching the end of the world.

What deep dark secrets were to be revealed? What lies would be uncovered?

As gentle as a child Hermione slid her finger beneath the seal she now dreaded. The harsh ripping of the paper tore through the silence around her.

And all at once, she had shattered the only barrier between the truth and herself.

Hermione took deep breaths. She tried to move her hand and to grasp the parchment within.

Simple tasks became impossible when terror and grief rips you apart.

It happened, for the next moment light met her eyes, there was no protective cover on her letter.

With shaking hands and a terrible feeling in her heart, she unfolded the crisp paper that she had not noticed until now. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco's handwriting and pulled the letter closer with a exhale of resolution.

She would finally know.

Hermione held her breath.

_Dear Hermione, my wife,_

_I know you might not care about what I have to say after what I did to you. I am sorry I yelled._

_It was not because of anything you did, or did not do for that matter._

_I owe you in fact. You were the only one who could stop the darkness closing around me._

_I wanted to save you._

_I wanted to save you so badly._

_I did._

_I was supposed to._

_However, someone said something. And the more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that he was right. How could I do that when I could not even protect you?_

_You shielded me from everyone who was blind to what you saw. You caught a hold of the good in me and treasured it more than your wedding ring._

_You were supposed to get a happy ending._

_I'm sorry I ruined it. I'm sorry I can't be the guy who is always there for you. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know how **anyone** could mess up something so badly._

_I always destroy everything._

_But, you never did. You have never even given up, not even on me. That's one of the reasons I love you._

_I live for you. You should be safer now that I am gone. I'm sorry, but I'm not in control. It's someone over my head._

_So here I go. I am burying my feelings to save you._

_I can only hope it's enough, for it is all I can do to protect you. You, who were so sweet to me, who would never do anything to hurt me, who has been wounded by me constantly, who has never missed a beat, who can't even grasp how much you mean to me…_

_I cannot live knowing I put you in danger. But, I cannot live without you. Someone with a weaker heart might say, then it is better not to live at all. But I say…it's better to live even if we're screwed._

_I shall miss you dearly. But, I hear your laughter in summer showers. I see your eyes twinkle in the snow. I smell your scent in the gardens. I feel you near me in the sunlight. And who knows you could be just around the corner._

_Goodbye, the man who will always be in love you,_

_Draco_

_(P.S. I left a gift for you under my pillow. Don't be afraid of our room. If I could have, I would have taken it with me, because, it was ours.)_

After she read the last word, a different feeling sprang to life within her It was the strength that had abandoned her for the past week. The strength that, when absent, had left her cold, weak, and hurting. It came back.

Now, Hermione knew she could make it. Because, she knew she could bring him back from whatever thoughts were controlling him now. She knew she could bring him back from this person's words. She knew she could.

Gathering her towel and mail, she smiled to herself.

No one could bury her confidence, not even with all the dirt upon the earth.

* * *

_I felt motivated to write for you folks! REVIEW! you can call me a jerk if you want for not updating in a really long time.._

**_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_**


	3. Her Choice

Back due to the amount of traffic this story gets...I present chapter 3.

Please keep in mind it has been about 6 years since I wrote the other 2 chapters. My writing style has changed, mostly influenced by the authors I am currently reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco woke like he had every day for the past few months, with a killer headache. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, before trudging toward his not so tidy kitchen and reaching for a glass of water.

What he wouldn't give for a healing spell to ease the pain. But he couldn't jeopardize Hermione's future by using magic just yet. He needed to remain off the wizarding grid for a while longer.

Taking a step back, he reached for the photo frame on the counter next to him. His feelings welled up in his throat as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful woman he would ever know. He often passed the lonely days staring at the picture of her on their wedding day.

She had looked exquisite. Happiness bestowed a rosy glow upon her cheeks. She glowed from the inside and it had shown in her eyes even though it had only been the two of them and Hermione's parents. That was how it was for them.

The wizarding population wasn't prepared to forgive the Malfoys for all the service they had provided Lord Voldemort. His heart felt heavy as he thought back on the friends who turned on Hermione when they found out she was in love with a _disgrace_.

Worst of all, he could still see the hurt look on her face. He had forced back the instinct to protect her. _"Why are you throwing your life away for a worthless piece of garbage?" _Harry had spat in her face.

"_He's not what you think he is 'Mione! Don't let him fool you. He is the same worthless scum he always was."_ Ron's face had been darker than his hair as his eyes pinned the ground furiously.

Draco tensed rewatching the scene in his mind. It was like standing by as they drove a knife through her heart. He started on them, wanting to dish back the same devastation they had her, but she grabbed his arm in warning, his gaze unwavering as he met hers.

She was the only being on the planet who had ever understood him. When everything around him crumbled, only she remained standing. Hermione took an encouraging breath before responding, _"If that's how you feel, so be it. But, I will not allow you to ruin my life! After all these years of depending on me, you still can't accept that I can make my own decisions. We are not children anymore!"_

_"You'd give up your only friends, friends who have always been there for you, for this lowlife?" _Harry's eyes flamed with rage.

As he watched her, her brow furrowed. She slid her hand down to clasp his, giving it a firm squeeze before responding. A look of sadness washing over her face as she responded, _"Why do I have to choose? We have shared so many wonderful moments together. We've relied on each other, laughed with each other, cried with each other. I want all of you in my life."_

Ron took a step forward grabbing her free arm. He spoke up finally meeting her gaze. _"I can't stand by and watch you ruin your life! Choose!" _Draco felt the urge to pull her toward him. His grip tightened of its own accord turning his knuckles white. He could not lose her.

The seconds dragged by as his heart panicked within his chest. The familiar feeling of having no hand in his own destiny clung to him, sickening his stomach.

Hermione withdrew her arm from Ron's grasp. Draco had half expected Ron resist. Hope lingered on the edges of his mind.

_"I choose Draco." _Her voice resonated with confidence and resolve. Turning her head she smiled at him, her curly hair bouncing around her face. He would have kissed her right there, but all too soon, she turned back to face her "friends". _"I can't put off my life waiting for you two to grow up. I would love for you to be part of my life. Your decision feels like a blow to my heart. Just know that when you are ready to accept us, I will welcome you as my brothers."_

With that, she turned on her heel. Draco was stumbling trying to keep up with her. He could feel her frustration and anguish thicken around him. He wanted more that anything to comfort her in that moment. Her hand trembled in his and he knew she was crying, crying because they had hurt her.

Anger held him in a fierce vice as he remembered where he was, standing in his own kitchen dreaming like a fool of the woman he would never again have.

He smoothed his fingers over the picture's glass. In the frame, Hermione stopped waving and turned to kiss him. The corners of the real Draco's mouth tilted upward. If only he could fall into that picture and live that moment over and over, he would always be happy.

He dropped his arm by his side and closed his eyes as he let his past emotions fade. Building up his strength, he turned away from the photo. He grit his teeth, braced himself, opened his eyes, and strode out of the room away from the comfort and torture of the photo.

Emotions would prevent him from doing what he had to. If he wanted to protect Hermione, he would have to pull up his big boy pants and sacrifice anything he could to keep her safe.

A face appeared in the flames of the fireplace, almost making him jump. This was what he had been waiting for, the event that would spring everything into action.

Excitement crawled through the air, prickling his skin before settling like electricity on the back of his neck. His hair raised in anticipation.

A low rumbling sounded, it was the voice, a decibel almost too low for Draco's hearing.

"Have you prepared what I asked?"

* * *

Reviews will decide whether I continue or not.

It's been a long time since I have read Harry Potter. However, I hope I was able to entertain you for a little while.

-Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot


End file.
